Miss Sunshine: A Filha De Apolo
by MaiaraG
Summary: "Da filha do Sol, uma suposta deusa vai nascer,  Enfrentara todo o mundo pra sobreviver,   Para no fim, fazer o amor vencer  E presenciar uma lei surgir."
1. Mais uma perda de Apolo

Cap. 1 – Mais uma perda de Apolo

POV Apolo

Me transportei para o Olimpo muito abalado. Minha irmã veio ao meu encontro, mas quando viu meu rosto, parou de imediato, percebendo que as notícias não eram boas. Eu fui diretamente para os meus aposentos. Percebi que algumas lágrimas logo não hesitariam em cair. Ah, cadê você Esperanza? _Minha Esperanza._Agora, talvez não mais minha, afinal.

- Apolo... O que aconteceu? - ouvi a voz gelada de minha irmã às minhas. As lagrimas começaram a cair e me vi num beco sem saída. Logo, minha irmã perceberia que eu estava chorando e me sentiria pior do que nunca.

- Mana, você pode me deixar um pouco sozinho? - perguntei com a voz fraca e cheia de dor.

- Mas e Esperanza? Onde está? E a minha sobrinha, o que... - sua voz foi perdendo a força quando percebeu que eu chorava. Ela se colocou à minha frente e me olhou nos olhos, que agora já deviam estar vermelhos. Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Não... Esperanza se foi. E minha Maria também. - ela me abraçou tão docemente que nem se quer pareceu ser minha irmã.

- Quem fez isso? - ela perguntou, com certo brilho de vingança nos olhos.

- Não sei, mana, não sei... Até onde eu sei, um gigante a perseguiu junto à nossa Maria, e elas... - engoli as palavras pra que elas não me machucassem mais do que já fui machucado - mas quem foi que mandou matá-las eu não sei. Um gigante não planejaria aquilo sozinho.

- AH, vou caçar está criatura abominável! - ela saiu em sentido de raiva. Eu apenas pronunciei.

- Não perca seu tempo, minha maninha. - as lágrimas corriam em meu rosto cada vez mais. - Caçar esta criatura não vai trazer minha filha e minha noiva de volta.

Assim que eu disse isso, minha irmã me deu um olhar solidário e saiu de meus aposentos. Já eu, a única coisa que consegui fazer foi me afundar em minhas recordações pra que a dor não me dominasse e perceber o tempo passar devagar mais uma vez, sem os meus amores.

Treze anos depois...

POV Mary.

- Já lhe disse Clarisse. Não perca seu tempo, eu não vou ficar com ele. - eu disse teimosa. A Clarisse é um saco quando se trata de garotos. Ela vive dizendo que os garotos da nossa sala vivem babando por mim. Mas é ai é que está: Eu não quero seres que ficam babando. O ser babante da vez é Lerry Baldshot. Um ogro.

- Ah, Mary! Se for assim você morrer sozinha. - ela disse risonha. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Prefiro morrer sozinha do que com um ser babante do meu lado. Esses garotos são muito idiotas.

- O que você quer então?

- Uma pessoa que me desafie, que me faca pensar...

Ela balançou a cabeça indignada, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Clarisse era uma garota briguenta, bem mal humorada, mas eu gosto dela. Ela é gente fina.

Em geral, a gente não faz nada na hora do intervalo de aula, mas hoje foi diferente. Sr. Brunner - meu professor de Latim (sim, porque eu tenho Latim nessa maravilhosa escola militar interna!) - veio até nós. Ele é um Senhor de meia idade com seu casaquinho e um copo de café que anda por meio de uma cadeira de rodas, mas é o melhor professor desse mundo.

- Senhoria De La Rue e Senhoria Gonzalez, podem me acompanhar à diretoria, por favor. Preciso de sua presença lá.

Nós hesitamos, mas ainda sim o seguimos. Ele nos levou a diretoria. Ao entrar lá fez um sinal pra que ficássemos perto da porta e seguiu até a mesa da Sra. Space, nossa diretora.

- Senhora Space, que bom que concordou em me ceder um tempo de sua atenção - Senhora Space era bem aquele tipo de mulher macho que se vestia sempre de farda por pertencem ao exército dos EUA. Cabelo ralo, um olho verde outro castanho e expressão carrancuda. Sr. Brunner lhe entregou um comunicado e ela leu, depois olhou na duvida pra ele. Ele prosseguiu - Este comunicado avisa que pedi transferência pros pais dessas garotas para a minha escola e eles aceitaram.

E por curiosidade, - ela disse com a voz rouca e um tom desagradável - esse sua escola vai ser melhor para elas do a que elas estão?

- Sem duvida alguma. E não é só eu que acha Senhora - ele apontou pra algo no papel - mas os responsáveis delas também.

Ela olhou atentamente pro professor de Latim à sua frente e depois disse:

- Muito bem então... Peça as suas alunas favoritas para arrumarem as malas delas - e se levantou indo em direção a porta - Vou providenciar a transferência agora mesmo.

E saiu da sala, batendo a porta. Acho que ela tinha ficado frustrada pelo fato de perder duas pessoas nas quais ela mandava.

- Bem, senhoritas, acho que vocês ouviram... Vão arrumar suas malas! Vocês vão embora daqui.

Clarisse saiu da sala, ainda que um pouco insatisfeita. Ela parecia sentir alguma atração por essa escola-prisão. Ao contrario de mim, é claro...

- , você pode me tirar uma duvida?

- Qual, mocinha?

- Como você conseguiu a assinatura de alguém da minha família se sou órfã e minha avó que cuidava de mim, morreu há um ano? - isso era uma coisa que ninguém sabia. Que eu não tinha família. Sempre disse que eu tinha um pai fora da escola, mas eu sei que isso não é verdade.

- Bom senhorita Gonzáles, isso nós conversaremos depois. - Foi à única coisa que ele me disse e fez sinal pra eu sair. Isso ficou muito estranho.


	2. Eu pensando que era normal!

Cap. 2 – Eu pensando que era normal...

Depois disso, sai feito um rojão da sala da diretoria pra arrumar a minha mala. Mal podia esperar pra ir embora daquele lugar, e aquela conversa com Sr. Brunner me alegrou ainda mais. Será que ele, de repente, encontrara alguém de minha família? Será que eu não sou órfã, afinal...

Coloquei rapidamente todas as roupas dentro da mala, sem se quer ligar se elas estavam bem arrumadas ou não. Clarisse até estranhou, por que, segundo ela, eu sou a única que liga pras coisas arrumadas.

- Srta. Gonzáles, posso lhe falar um minuto?

Me virei, e olhei pro batente da porta do quarto feminino a diretora Space. Ela me encarava com cara de poucos amigos. Pronto! Descobriram! Agora ninguém mais me tira dessa escola!

- Hm... Claro.

Olhei pra Clarisse incerta e ela parecia estranhar a atitude da diretora, mas deu de ombros e me encorajou a ir. Eu ainda sim estava receosa. Deixei a mala em cima da minha cama, com todas as coisas dentro e fechada. Depois segui a diretora, ela me levou pra um sala de aula vazia e parou ali, encarando algo fora na janela.

- Bom, então você vai embora hoje, não é? – ela disse, ainda encarando algo lá fora. Falei! Agora só saio daqui com 18 anos.

- Pretendo, senhora... – eu disse, hesitante. Foi então que ela olhou pra mim e vi seus olhos vermelhos. Eu dei um salto de susto e me aproximei da porta.

- Não passei anos nessa escola, te vigiando pra você um dia sumir dessa forma, não... Pretendo acabar com esse sacrifício agora mesmo. – seus olhos agora estavam completamente vermelhos e sua pele ficou muito pálida,algo como giz, sem falar nas presas, que cresceram. Eu não sabia o que fazer nem como agir, eu não tinha como me defender então abri a porta da sala e sai pelos corredores a procura de alguém que conseguisse me ajudar, mas infelizmente não encontrei.

Meu coração martelava no meu peito e eu podia me sentir sendo perseguida. Foi então que de repente, eu senti duas presas afundarem no meu braços e eu cair de joelhos no chão com a dor.

- Eu em geral, não estou acostumada a morder mulheres, mas valeu o sacrifício. Não vai ter muito tempo de vida. – ela disse, limpando o filete de sangue que escorreu pela boca e fugindo do meu campo de visão.

A dor da mordida era insuportável e eu cai no chão, batendo a cabeça e ficando inconsciente. A ultima coisa da qual me lembro foi ouvir Clarisse gritar meu nome sem eu ter como responder ao seu chamado.

Minha cabeça doía quando acordei. Dei um longo suspiro e abri meus olhos devagar. Assim que a imagem se materializou eu vi Clarisse, de braços cruzados e encostada no batente da porta com as feições preocupadas, Sr. Brunner que me encarava numa mistura de surpresa e preocupação e um homem que eu nunca tinha visto em todas a minha vida: Ele parecia ter uns 18 anos, cabelos loiros bagunçados e olhos azuis que me lembraram um céu limpo. Ele parecia estar feliz, mas do que o normal, eu diria.

Eu olhei em volta e percebi um lugar totalmente novo, uma espécie de enfermaria, e me dei conta que já não estava mais na escola. O que representou um alivio! Não quero ver aquela mulher nunca mais na minha frente.

-Onde...? – minha voz saiu meu rouca e fraca, dei um pigarro pra deixá-la mais limpa. – Onde estou?

- Bem – vinda, Mary, ao acampamento meio-sangue! – disse Sr. Brunner, calmamente.

- Acampamento meio o quê? – eu não escutei bem, né? Meio sangue?

- Bom, Clarisse... Apolo... Vocês podem me deixar explicar a Mary tudo? – Clarisse saiu sem hesitar, me erguendo o polegar em modo de aprovação, mas o homem... O tal de Apolo, pareceu não querer sair. o deu um olhar repreendedor e ele deu um suspiro vencido, saindo da enfermaria.

Foi ai então que Mr. Brunner me contou tudo: Que os mitos gregos existem, que estão vivos guardando a civilização ocidental aqui nos EUA, que o nome dele verdadeiro é Quiron e não Mr. Brunner, que este nome era apenas um codinome, que ele e os sátiros do acampamento saiam atrás de meio sangues para treiná-los para sobreviver no mundo exterior ao serem atacados por monstros.

- Então aquilo me atacou era um monstro?

- Sim, uma empousa, sim... – eu estava atônita. Isso significava que...

- Eu sou uma meio sangue?

- Mas é claro... E Clarisse também.

- Ela é filha de quem? – ele pareceu surpreso com algo. Acho que pelo fato de eu ter perguntado quem era o pai dela e não o meu.

- Ares, o deus da guerra. – assenti. Não era surpresa...

- E o meu? – perguntei, sem ter a mínima certeza se queria saber.

- Apolo, deus da luz e guardião do Sol. – ele apontou pra fora.

- O "Apolo" que saiu daqui? – perguntei, surpresa. Ele assentiu e eu ri. – Aquele cara tem dezoito anos, como ele pode ser meu pai? Ele me teve com cinco anos?

Ele riu junto a mim.

- Já ouviu falar naquela história de "as aparências enganam"? Pois é, não parece, mas aquele homem que saiu daqui, embora pareça ter dezoito anos, tem mais de 2.000 anos.

Eu me calei. Isso tudo não parecia ser real.

- Mas...

- Mary, vamos fazer um acordo? Deite-se, durma mais um pouco, pense em tudo o que eu disse e então nos conversamos depois, o que acha? Você teve um dia longo.

Suspirei e concordei com sua proposta. Eu estava realmente cansada. Meu braço não doía, mas ainda hesitava em meche-lo. Então voltei a deitar e Quiron saiu da enfermaria lentamente. Logo eu estava dormindo. E então percebi que nem sempre sonhos de meio sangues são normais.

_Eu estava vendo uma cena de longe. Uma menina pequena e loira praticamente voando pra cima de um garoto loiro e atrás dele havia uma garota morena de olhos azuis. _

_¹- Chega de monstros, vão embora! – a menininha gritou_

_- Está tudo bem! – disse o garoto – Thalia, guarde o seu escudo, você esta à assustando._

_A tal Thalia deu um tapinha no escudo e ele virou um bracelete prata._

_- Ei, está tudo bem – disse ela – Nós não vamos machucar você. Eu sou Thalia e este é Luke._

_- Monstros! – gritou a menininha desesperada._

_- Não – garantiu o Luke – Nós também lutamos contra eles._

_- Vocês são como eu? – a menininha perguntou, um pouco amedrontada, um pouco desconfiada._

_- Sim... Cadê a sua família? – perguntou o menino._

_- Minha família me odeia – disse a menina – Eu fugi._

_Thalia e Luke se entreolharam e Thalia perguntou:_

_- Qual seu nome? _

_- Annabeth – a pequena loira respondeu simplesmente. _

Foi então que o sonho acabou e eu acordei com os raios solares batendo no meu rosto.

¹- Trecho adaptado do livro "O Último Olimpiano"


	3. Uma Meio Sangue com Futuro Bizarro

Cap. 3 -Sou uma meio-sangue com um futuro bizarro.

Uma ninfa fez o favor de avisar ao Quiron (Sr. Brunner... Não sei ainda como chamá-lo) que eu havia acordado. Ele veio até a enfermaria e mando-a analisar o meu braço. Quando retirou a faixa viu que ali havia apenas uma cicatriz, que a propósito, já estava desaparecendo.

- Uau! Já vi meio sangues se recuperarem rápido, mas você está batendo recordes, mocinha! – se impressionou Quiron. – Primeiramente, por que nunca vi uma mulher ser ferida por uma empousa desta forma e sair _viva_, e segundo, a mordida foi tão profunda, que eu imaginava que seu braço ficaria enfaixado por um bom tempo. – Ele me deu um sorriso aprovador.

- Bom, então acho que isso é bom né? – Eu disse, sem ter mais o que dizer. Ele riu.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – ele assentiu e depois fez um sinal para a ninfa sair – Pronta pra conhecer este acampamento?

Assenti, meio tímida e ele me ajudou a levantar da cama da enfermaria. E quando eu sai dali, fiquei maravilhada. O Sol já iluminava todo o acampamento e eu via pessoas, adolescentes como eu, andado pra cima e para baixo, com armaduras, escudos, lanças, espadas... Todo tipo de arma.

Quiron me apresentou todos os lugares do acampamento: A arena, a casa grande, a quadra de vôlei. E encontrei dois irmãos meus, Lee Fletcher e Will Solace. E eu nem sabia que tinha irmãos:

- Ah, nossa caçulinha! – ele riram sozinhos e eu fechei a cara. Caçulinha? Por que no diminutivo? – Se prepare, viver conosco no chalé 7 não vai ser fácil. – Eles deram tapinhas nos meus ombros, como forma de consolação. – Mas, ainda sim, bem vinda ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

E logo depois veio a Clarisse:

- AH, já está de pé? Pensei que fosse passar mais um tempo lá... Mas, enfim. Fico feliz que esteja melhor! – Ela parecia ofegante e tinha uma armadura.

- O que você estava fazendo?

- Estava treinando. Lá na arena! Vou te ensinar alguns golpes depois – ela deu um soquinho de leve no me braço. – Ainda que sua maior habilidade não seja nem de perto a luta com espada.

E por assim foi até Quiron me fazer parar em frente a casa grande. Ele galopou até a minha frente e disse, batendo os cascos de nervosismo:

- Tem uma pessoa ai dente que pretende falar com você, Mary!

Engoli seco.

- É...

- Seu pai? Sim.

Respirei fundo e assenti.

- Vou deixá-la a sós com ele. Vocês tem muito a conversar.

E for embora lentamente com um sinal de aprovação. Eu abri a porta na procura de meu pai e encontrei aquele mesmo garoto de 18 anos, loiro e de olhos azuis. Olhos, que só agora, eu percebera que eram iguais aos meus.

- Olá, Mary!

- Oi... – eu tentei dizer nervosa – Ah, desculpa! É surreal ter um pai de 18 anos!

Ele riu e acenou para eu me sentar na mesa e me juntar a ele.

- Bom, o mais surreal é ter um pai que atira raios nas coisas, mas... Isso não vem ao caso. Eu to aqui pra saber por onde você andou todo esse tempo!

- Numa escola militar interna em Nova Jersey. Desde os 12 anos, eu creio.

- E antes disso?

- Minha avó cuidava de mim, na Flórida.

- A Sra. Carmem?

- Conheceu a minha avó também? – ele assentiu. Eu suspirei fundo. Isso era realmente decepcionante. Eu esperei a minha vida inteira por alguém mais que fosse meu parente e quando encontro (meu pai, alias...), a única coisa que eu recebo é uma enxurrada de perguntas.

Apolo me olhou com curiosidade e depois se postou ao meu lado, com um abraço reconfortante. Eu estranhei a reação.

- Fiz essa "enxurrada de perguntas" – pareceu até que ele leu a minha mente – Porque por treze anos pensei... Que você estivesse morta, Mary. Você faz a idéia da felicidade que eu senti quanto descobri que Quiron tinha te encontrado? Fui eu que autorizei a sua saída da escola.

- Sério? – me enchi de felicidade e ele assentiu, mas seu rosto murchou de repente.

- É claro que... Com isso, denunciei a aquela empousa quem você era, afinal, Apolo autorizar a saída de um meio-sangue, significava que este era meu filho.

- Mas você tem outros filhos, não? Como o Lee e o Will?

- Sim, e todos ele mais velhos que você. Há treze anos que não saio com mortais. Tenho me preocupado demais com as coisas que aconteceram antes. – WOW! Um deus grego passa TREZE anos sem sair com mortais. A coisa está feia...

- Mas, por quê? E Por que aquela empousa veio a mim? Tinha a Clarisse, não? Ela podia ter atacado as duas... Porque a mim em especifico.

Ele suspirou cansado. Seus olhos foram invadidos por uma tristeza profunda e de repente o sol lá fora não brilhava do mesmo jeito.

- Bom, Mary, você já me conhece sabe quem é. Está na hora de falarmos da sua mãe.

Eu fiquei muda. Nem ousei dizer uma palavra se quer. Esperara por esta situação há anos.

- Bom, tudo começou como sempre começa eu conheci uma mortal e me apaixonei, só que sua mãe tinha duas peculiaridades, a primeira era o fato de ela ser uma semideusa filha de Ares – eu arregalei os olhos – Sim, a provável simpatia que você tem pela garota Clarisse vem daí. E a segunda peculiaridade era que ela era caçadora da minha irmã, Artemis.

- Caçadora? Como assim?

- Bom, quando conheceres sua tia, talvez ela te explique melhor, mas eu vou resumir: São um grupo de jovens garotas eternas que renunciaram o amor romântico e se dedicam única e exclusivamente a caçada.

- Sei... – acho que entendi o dilema: Se minha mãe tinha renunciado ao amor romântico significa que não era pra ter se apaixonado por Apolo.

- É, acho que você entendeu. – ele assentiu e continuou – Bom, no começo foi difícil, ela não assumia que gostava de mim nem eu dela, não queria interferir na vida das caçadoras pra não aborrecer minha maninha. Mas, no final, foi inevitável. Nós ficamos juntos e ela saiu da caçada.

"Artemis ficou sem falar comigo por um bom tempo." Riu-se "mas, o coração dela amoleceu quando você nasceu! E até que aceitou a minha 'vil traição' " Ele revirou os olhos " E eu amei muito a sua mãe Mary. Eu cheguei até cogitar a idéia de fazer dela minha esposa no Olimpo... E você, seria uma deusa. E foi com esse pensamente que meu Oráculo soltou uma profecia."

Ele pegou um papelzinho do seu bolso e me pediu pra ler.

- "Da filha da Guerra, uma suposta deusa vai nascer,  
>Enfrentara todo o mundo pra sobreviver,<br>Para no fim, fazer o amor vencer  
>E presenciar uma lei surgir."<p>

Eu o encarei sem entender. Ele fez um sinal de que era pra eu esperar e continuou a história.

- Ninguém na época entendera o "suposta deusa", mas pelo que pareceu, alguém, que até hoje não sabemos quem, não gostou da profecia que tinha surgido e começou a perseguir vocês duas por meio de monstros.

Eu abaixei a cabeça para encarar o papel que ainda estava em minhas mãos. Alguma coisa me dizia dentro de mim que isso não iria levar um caminha nada bom.

- Eu pedia pra sua mãe pra se mudar comigo para o Olimpo, que era um lugar onde eu conseguiria proteger vocês duas de qualquer mal possível, mas sua mãe dizia que não, que não iria abandonar a sua casa e sua mãe na Espanha por causa de uma profecia. Ela só sairia de casa depois de casada. Então, depois de algumas discussões e brigas eu aceitei a idéia, indo visitá-la de tempos em tempos pra verificar se estava tudo certo.

- Mas não ficou nada certo, não foi?

Ele negou. Seus olhos não me encaravam mas eu podia ver aquela dor cada vez mais forte em seu olhar.

- Numa tarde normal, ela havia saído com você pra dar uma volta pelo parque perto da casa dela. Ela sempre dizia o quanto você gostava de ficar ao ar livre quando o céu estava sem nuvens. Era como se você gostasse de me observar no céu. – a sua voz ficou com um tom de dor e angustia. - Mas naquela tarde foi bem diferente, um... Gigante aparecera pra ela e bom...

- Eu entendi. – minha voz saiu fraca, porque eu estava começando a sentir uma pontada de lagrimas nos olhos.

- Eu fui pra Olimpo abalado. Eu finalmente conseguira entender porque você seria uma suposta deusa. Por que a intenção existia, o que não existia era o fato se concretizando. O bebe que estava com sua mãe foi dado como morto, mas se você estivesse mesmo, eu não tinha certeza, pois a profecia ainda descrevia o seu futuro.

"Então, por mais cético que eu estivesse de que você estava viva, eu a procurei por um tempo, embora nunca tivesse conseguido descobrir, e então, parei de procurar! Até, é claro, Quiron a achar naquela escola".

- E... Qual é o meu futuro?

- Eu não tenho certeza nada... As únicas visões que eu tenho de você é: Você lutando contra milhões de monstros e lutando por algo que você quer muito, ainda que eu não saiba o que é. Eu vi muita gente te dizendo pra desistir, mas você não escutava nenhuma delas.

- Então o meu futuro é lutar contra monstros por algo que eu mais quero.

- Você acha pouco?

- NÃO! De maneira alguma... É só que, eu não sou muito de quer algo piamente, sabe? Eu geralmente desisto de coisas que me cansam.

- Bom, mas não vai ser dessa vez, eu acredito. – ele deu de ombros.

Um silencio filosófico pairou entre nós dois. E depois eu perguntei:

- Pai, como era o nome da minha mãe?

- Esperanza. Esperanza González. Sua avó nunca te contara nada?

- Ela não gostava de falar nada sobre a minha mãe. Doía pra ela, eu acho.

Ele assentiu como se entendesse o que minha avó sentia.

- Você alguma coisa dela? Que possa me fazer lembrar dela? – ele encarou pensativo e depois fez aparecer duas coisas: Uma foto e um colar.

- Essa é uma foto dela, caso nunca tenha visto... – e nunca tinha mesmo! Encarei a menina de uns dezoito anos de idade, morena e de olhos negros. Ela sorria na foto, seus cabelos estava presos em uma trança.

- Nossa!

- É você é a cara dela, a única coisa que muda são os olhos e algumas feições. Estas são minha. E acredito que vários de seus talentos também sejam meus.

Sorri com a afirmação.

- E esse – ele me mostrou o colar – é um colar que ela usava. A pedra é o símbolo do nome dela. A mãe deu de aniversario que ela fizera quinze anos.

O colar era preto e no pingente tinha uma esmeralda em formato de gota.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorriu e olhou no relógio da casa grande.

- Mas olha só! Já são quase meio-dia! O Sol deve esta a pino! É melhor eu verificar e você tem que almoçar e começar a pratica se quiser vencer todos os monstros que estão programados pra você.

Eu assenti. E ele se levantou e colocou um Ray Ban, estilo aviador.

- Se precisar de mim, é só chamar. Pode ser que eu não venha te socorrer de imediato, mas vou fazer tudo aquilo que puder.

Eu assenti e ele desapareceu. Na verdade, eu nem estava tão preocupada com isso, eu estava feliz demais porque eu tinha um pai.


	4. Em Busca de Três Semideuses

Cap. 4 – Em busca de três semideuses.

**Um ano depois... **

Muita coisa mudou desde aquele dia, então vou resumir bem: Eu virei a caçulinha protegida dos meus irmãos, o que fez deles minha família, mas quem era meu irmão mais chegado era o Will. Ah, ele se transformou no meu confidente. Tão confidente que ele virou quase um instrutor particular meu. E em menos de um ano, eu lutava e atirava arco e flecha tão bem quanto ele.

Alem disso, Quiron cuidava de mim. Ensinava grego para mim e para Clarisse, ainda que ela, muitas vezes não parecesse nem um pouco interessada. Ela gostava mesmo era de ir lutar na arena. Me puxava pra lutar com ela, mas sempre dizia que espadas e escudos não era realmente "a minha praia".

Não que eu não fosse habilidosa quanto à espada, mas honestamente, me sinto muito mais confortável com relação ao arco e flecha.

Mas depois de tudo isso, eu estava indo a encontro de uma nova fase da minha vida.

Fui chamada à uma missão. Pode acreditar? Minha ansiedade era enorme e eu não conseguia para de pensar nisso.

- Mary, venha! Nós vamos te propor a missão. – Chamou Quiron. _Nós?_ Mas não é só o Quiron que propõe missões.

Entrei na sala da Casa Grande. E me deparei com Sr. D e um homem que nunca vira antes. Ele era alto, magro, cabelo aloirado e grisalho e um sorriso sombateiro que agora reconhecera em alguns campistas do chalé 11, principalmente nos irmão Stoll.

- Mary, este é Hermes. Ele veio lhe pedir um favor que será sua missão. – eu cumprimentei o deus dos mensageiros e ele começou a dizer:

- Bom, eu quero lhe pedir o seguinte favor: Eu tenho um filho, Luke, que vive fugindo com outras duas semideusas. Eu já pedi pra um sátiro ir buscar-los, mas acredito que ele venha precisar de ajuda – ele deu um sorriso infeliz – e não vejo pessoa melhor pra buscá-los que você.

- Bom, eu agradeço de coração seu elogio, senhor, mas pra andar com mais três semideuses, não seria apropriado um campista mais velho e experiente?

- Talvez, mas acho que ninguém conhece melhor San Francisco do que você, Mary!

Bom, isso era verdade. Em todas as minhas férias de verão, quando a minha avó era viva, viajávamos para lá e passávamos uma semana. Mas a viagem era longa. Eram no mínimo dois dias de Miami a San Francisco de ônibus. E minha avó não sabia dirigir e odiava viajar de avião.

E eu, não duvidava que de Nova York a San Francisco era mais ou menos a mesma quantidade de tempo e vice-versa. Talvez, se eu tivesse sorte poderia demorar um pouquinho menos...

- Como você sabe que... ?

- Sou o deus das estradas e sem quem exatamente as freqüenta.

- Entendi.

- Bom, então, aceita a missão que lhe proponho?

Olhei pra Quiron e ele se mostrou confiante e encorajador. Olhei pra Hermes e apenas acendi. Ele agradeceu a minha ajuda.

- Bom, dona Mary, hora de ir ao Oráculo. Afinal, todo semideus que sai em missão visita o oráculo e agora é a sua vez.

Ele me guiou até o sotão e dali por diante eu fiz tudo sozinho. Meu coração martelava em meu peito, mas não era porque eu ia encontrar o Oráculo não... Afinal, quem vai querer ver uma múmia velha? Não! Era por causa do barulho que aquela escada fazia a casa passo que eu dava. Quiron bem que podia dar uma graninha pra reformar aquele sotão.

Eu entrei e logo vi o local onde a múmia-oráculo estava. Até hoje, meu não me disse o que aconteceu com ela e eu, honestamente, nem quero saber, só sei que não quero ser a próxima, definitivamente.

Caminhei até ela e a encarei. Se estivesse viva a forte talvez fizesse uma reverencia, pois a sua expressão parecia ansiar por isto. Mas ai você fala: mas não é uma múmia? Pois é! Mas uma múmia de uma pessoa que previa o futuro e conhecidentemente o meu, pode ter certeza que não era uma múmia comum.

- Qual é o meu futuro para está missão? – Uma fumaça verde me cercou e eu vi uma imagem se formar: Era a de três crianças, sendo duas delas da minha idade. As mesmas crianças dais quais sonhei a um ano atrás. Luke, Annabeth e Thalia. Foi então que o Oráculo proclamou:

_"A filha de meu mestre irá sair à Oeste_

_ Chegara_ _pra finalizar uma batalha._

_ Na volta pra casa no Leste._

_O punição do deus tarda , mas não falha!"_

A fumaça ao me redor se dissipou aos poucos, fazendo a imagem que era projetara também e a múmia voltou a sua expressão voltou a parecer ansiar uma reverencia. Sai do sotão sem dizer palavra alguma.

Encontrei Quiron na sala da Casa Grande. Ele parecia ansioso pra saber o que o Oráculo falara. Lhe disse palavra por palavra e ele deu um longo suspiro:

- Bom, vou pedir para Argos lhe levara a estação de ônibus e lhe fazer comprar uma passagem para San Francisco. Boa Sorte, minha cara.


	5. A Batalha Contra um Olho

Cap. 5 – A batalha contra um olho.

A viagem até San Francisco foi cansativa e demorada. Tinha várias paradas, eu não tinha alguém com quem conversar. Quando eu ia, pelo menos eu conversava com minha avó, agora, só de pensar que estou numa missão, não me dou o luxo nem de pensar em conversar com quem está ao meu lado.

Mas eu fui e, depois de dois dias, eu estava em San Francisco. Sentia saudades do momento que eu passara com minha avó ali.

Mas por onde eu devia começar a procurar os semideuses? San Francisco é uma cidade grande, como escolher um lugar pra encontrar três semideuses?

_"Museus"_ uma voz disse a minha mente, uma voz parecida a de Hermes. Suspirei fundo, quantos museus podem se ter em San Francisco? Olhei o meu panfleto turístico e encontrei 65. Isso não tá ajudando...

Li cada descrição deles, e encontrei dois que chamaram a minha atenção. Passei o dia entrando e saindo de museus, mas não vi nenhum que tivesse três semideuses perdido. O sol já se punha no horizonte e eu resolvi dar a minha ultima cartada antes de me instalar em algum hotel simples pra passar a noite.

Eu fui ao Exploratorium, um dos melhores museus do mundo, mas minha atenção não estava focada nas atrações, e sim, nas pessoas que a visitavam. Foi então que vi um rosto conheci, mas não era de nenhum semideus que eu sonhei. Foi o rosto de um sátiro assustado que eu conhecia muito bem.

- Ah, graças a Hermes. Ele me avisou que você viria e me pediu pra esperar você em um dos museus. Nós precisamos de ajuda. – Disse Grover.

- Que tipo de ajuda? – ele me contou o problema e fomos ao encontro dos semideuses. Ao que parecia, eles tinham sido capturados por um ciclope e precisavam de ajuda, afinal a única que estava liberta era a menininha filha de Atena.

Assim que chegamos no local, um lugar meio afastado da grande cidade, encontrei a menininha assustada ferindo o ciclope no pé com uma faca.

- Grover, avise-a pra libertar os outros dois, eu cuido do ciclope. – Retirei o arco e a flecha da minha bolsa enquanto Grover ia de encontro à menininha. O ciclope ia avançar pra ela, mas eu fui mais rápida e atirei algumas flechas em seu ombro, fazendo voltar a sua atenção pra mim.

Ele me encarou com o grande e único olho e eu corri pra longe, tentando o afastar dos semideuses o máximo possível e foi com isso, que eu consegui projetar um plano: Eu estava em volta de algumas arvores, e então eu subi em uma delas a espera do ciclope.

- Cadê você, garota de Apolo? Cadê? Venha até mim pra eu acabar com você rápido e indolor. – Grunhiu o Ciclope de modo tentando se mostrar perigoso, mas assim ele pareceu até mais bobo.

Eu mandei algumas flechas, mas não para atingi-lo e sim, flechas amarradas a cordas que com o tempo se tornaram uma rede envolta dele. Ele percebeu as cordas, mas ele era estúpido o bastante pra não perceber que caíra numa rede/armadilha. Foi então que saltei da arvore onde eu estava e fiz-lo vir atrás de mim, o que fez com que ele caísse na rede e se enroscasse todo.

- Volte aqui, menina de Apolo, volte aqui! – eu não liguei, agora que ele estava imobilizado, eu podia fugir com os semideuses na esperança de que a armadilha pudesse durar algumas horas. Não tenho munição nem armas pra matar aquele ciclope.

Logo eu estava de volta ao local que era a toca do ciclope e os dois semideuses já se recuperavam, mas a menina estava com um machucado no braço serio.

- Mary, da uma ajudinha aqui! – Disse Grover, depois continuou cantando uma musica de cura pro braço dela. Eu guardei o arco e flecha e tirei a ambrosia e o néctar da bolsa, junto a uma gase pra limpar e proteger o machucado.

- Ah, não, as caçadoras de novo, não! – disse a menina mais velha, Thalia, aborrecida.

- Não sou caçadora, nem tenho nada a ver com elas. Por que todo mundo acha isso de mim? – perguntei a Grover e ele deu de ombros.

- Bom, se você não é da caçada, então é do acampamento também? – Assentiu e o garoto bufou.

- A gente não vai pra acampamento nenhum. – ele disse serio. Eu parei de curar o braço de Annabeth pra encará-lo.

- Garoto, eu não viajei dois dias de Nova York até aqui, pra você falar que não vai pro acampamento! – eu disse, indignada.

- Bom, viajou a toa. Nós nos viramos muito bem sozinhos. – ele disse, ainda que não me encarasse.

- É, se viram tão bem, que foram capturados e a menina teve que se virar sozinha e sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido se eu e Grover não tivéssemos chegado. Ela tá machucada.

- Convencida!

- Irresponsável!

- Metida!

- Irritante!

- CHEGA! – gritou a vozinha chorosa da filha de Atena, Annabeth atrás de nós, depois deu alguns soluços como se estivesse a ponto de chorar. Thalia se aproximou dela e a consolou.

- É, vocês podem ser tudo isso que vocês falaram, mas os dois são muito infantis, isso sim!

E me senti mal por ter magoado aquela garota. A culpa não era dela e irritar a filha de Zeus não me parecia uma boa idéia.

- Desculpe. – e terminei de fazer o curativo no braço dela. Ela assentiu levemente, parando com os soluços.

- Bom, vamos ficar juntos essa noite, e amanhã nós discutimos com calma o que vamos fazer. – Sugeriu Grover e nos assentimos.

- Vamos pro acampamento. – disse Thalia.


End file.
